Daddy want me
by C4nopy
Summary: just read


**Breeding a Virgin**

(True Story)

Kat was a virgin. At least, up until a few minutes ago. She was 18, and was already feeling the pangs of wanting a baby. In fact, the pangs had begun several years earlier…it was just now she felt truly ready. She wanted not just to feel the touch of a man for the first time, but to feel him explode inside her…unprotected, fertile, with the full intent of making a baby.

It was a while before she found the right person. There was the customary parade of dumbasses who just wanted to get into her pants, sure, but she didn't want to bring yet another dumbass into the world. Ideally she wanted someone who would stick around and help raise the baby, but that wasn't a strict requirement. She had plenty of experience helping to raise her family and friends' babies, so she knew she would do just fine on her own. She wanted someone who was smart, sexy, witty. Someone who would provide strong genetic stock to mix with her own and create a beautiful, smart child she could truly be proud of.

She found him in the most unlikely of places - on a porn blog of all things! At first she just chatted him up a bit because she was horny, and his blog happened to be about impregnation so it had turned her on immensely, making her virgin womb ache to be filled with hot, potent sperm. But as they got to talking it slowly began to dawn on her…this could be the guy.

He referred to himself as a "breeder," because that's exactly what he did - bred women who wanted to be pregnant. He had an impregnation fetish, and this turned out to be a way for him to live out his fetish in the flesh guilt-free while at the same time giving wanting women the gift of a child. He took daily vitamin supplements to insure he remained highly potent and virile at all times. But he wasn't just a cock and balls loaded with potent sperm, he had a brain. He was smart, funny, sexy, and made her feel things in her deepest womanly regions she had never felt before.

He made it quite clear that he wouldn't be sticking around because that wasn't what his purpose was, but that he would be happy to keep in touch if she wanted. He was basically a sperm donor, an alternative to a fertility clinic. A much more fun alternative. He wasn't all cold and clinical about it, it was clear that he did what he did out of a fierce love of women, all women, and wanting to make them happy by giving them the gift of a child. He provided the sperm, coupled with some fantastic sex, and the woman would have the child she yearned for. No strings attached.

He was warm, tender, loving, he made her feel like the most special person on the face of the earth. He said he treated all his prospective partners that way because it was important to him that there be intense feelings of passion, desire and love when breeding. He felt it made for stronger, healithier children if there was intense love right from the start. He explained to her that while he did call himself a breeder, he didn't just breed anyone who walked through the door. He needed to know that he was giving his seed to someone who would truly be a good mother. Someone loving, caring, who deeply wanted a child out of the love and joy of having children. He knew when they started talking that she was just such a person, and was more than happy to offer his services.

So after chatting back and forth for a month, she decided to take the plunge. She wasn't getting any younger, and wanted to have her child now, leaving her prime years later in life free for her to enjoy since the kids would already be grown and out of the house. It was a perfect life plan, and there was no way the lack of decent local prospects was going to stand in her way. She knew what she wanted.

She waited until a week after her next period, then hopped a plane and went to stay with him for a week. The plan was to fuck every day during her highest week of fertility, with the most fucking to take place on her ovulation day, naturally.

This was that day. She was sure she was already pregnant by this point, they had been having sex almost constantly since she arrived. But he made it clear that he was going to make sure.

Losing her virginity had been the first of many wonderful sessions, he was so gentle, so considerate. He made what for many is a rough, unpleasant experience into a beautiful moment in her life that she would never forget. The sensations shooting through her never touched vagina were unlike anything she had ever dreamed. The first time he came inside her was mind blowing. He asked her one last time if she was sure this was what she wanted, and she gasped and moaned that it was. Further responding by kissing him deeply, passionately and thanking him for making this happen for her. He smiled and let her know it was about to happen…there was no going back after this.

Sperm can live in a woman's body for up to 7 days under normal conditions. His sperm was stronger than the average due to the supplements he took, so it would be alive and well, swimming around inside her serarching for an egg to fertilize, all the way through her most fertile week.

He pushed in deep for the final stroke and pinned his cock inside her. She felt it spasm once, then a mighty ripple rushed up the length of his shaft, traveling into her depths. She felt the first hot splash of fresh sperm erupt out of his cockhole inside her, filling her with a warm, moist feeling. This was it. She was being seeded right now. He was cumming so much….she couldn't believe the feeling, it was incredible. His cock spasmed and throbbed over and over again, and he held it pinned deep inside her…she felt every throb, every spasm, every pulse, every hot spurt as it jetted into her fertile womb and filled her. The physical sensation coupled with the knowledge that she was being impregnated for real RIGHT NOW sent her over the edge, and her pussy began spasming hard on his throbbing cock, her cervix divebombing into the pool of his cum inside her over and over again, sucking every last drop deep into her womb.

He held himself in her for a long time after he finished unloading in her, sealing in every drop as he slowly went soft again. He kissed her tenderly, looked into her eyes and smiled. They had the rest of the day to fuck more, and he said he'd be ready to go again in a minute or two. She felt so warm and content inside. She knew that by the time the week was done, she would finally be pregnant. Her life plan was in full swing. And she couldn't be happier.

"Ooooh yes….I want you to come over and fuck me every day after school…my parents don't get home until late…."

"Mmmmm….I'll gladly fuck this tight little pussy of yours any time, sweetie!"

"Oh god…..your dick is getting so hard inside me…you're fucking me so deep…."

"Ooooh yeah baby, I'm about to pop….gonna shoot my load right up inside that tight little twat of yours…."

"Oooh yes….that would feel sooo good…but you know I'm not on birth control, right?"

"I didn't, but now I'm definitely going to cum in you…..fuck just knowing that is going to make me shoot son fucking hard in you…."

"Yeah? You want to knock me up? You want to shoot all your cum in me and make me pregnant?"

"Fuck yeah baby….I wanna make you a teen mom right fuckin' now…"

"Ooooh yes! Do it! Cum in me! Shoot all your cum in me and make me pregnant! If it doesn't work, come back tomorrow and do it again! Ooooh please….I need to feel your big cock cumming in me…."

"Ooooh fuck yeaaahh….here it CUUUUMMMMSSSS! AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH CUMMMMING SO FUCKING HAAAARRRDDDD!"

"MMMMMmmmmm…..aahhhhh…I feel it squirting in me…..oooohhhhhhh….."


End file.
